True Love Conquers All
by DawnFanGurl
Summary: My brother gave me the idea...A Tragedy brings Ash and Dawn close together Pearlshipping XD


"NO" cried Ash as some Galactic Grunts snatched Dawn & Brock.

"ASSHHHH" Dawn & Brock screamed as Ash tried to get them released from the Grunts Grip. But they were too strong and shoved Ash to the ground. Ash turned and quietly crept upstairs and tried to figure out a way to save his friends. Ash went and hid while some guards almost saw him the hallway, when they were gone he snuck into a room to see if Team Galactic took them there. " HEY!WHAT ARE DOING HERE GET OUT!" screamed a voice.

Ash turned to see it was Dawn dressed in a female Team Galactic uniform."Dawn what...why are you.." he began in shock.

"I said leave now!"Dawn said in a tone she rarely used on Ash.

" why are you acting this way why are you on Team Galactic"

" That's Commander Berlitz! Come on you already are trying to betray me and Brock might as well do it now while you're at it" Tears formed in her sapphire eyes.

"Betray;what are you talking about?"

"You know what you are doing you just using me and Brock to steal our Pokemon for battle well its not gonna happen Mr. Ketchum"

"Oh yea than how about we have a battle to prove who's right"

"Fine me and Commander Boulder against you"

Brock stepped out and stood by Dawn. They sent out Piplup and Sudowoodo and Ash sent out Pikachu and Gliskor. The battle was close but Ash won the battle.

"WHAT!How could you win betrayer!" Dawn steps towards him and slapped him across the face. Ash fell on his back from the force. He sat there looking at her and just stared and teared up. "How could you, Cyrus is lying to you hes the one taking advantage of you, You know I would never abandon you guys ever and you know that! I love you too much to ever do that, maybe even as my G..G.."

"Girlfriend" Dawn Finished

"Yea"

Dawn lowered her hand and slouched to the ground and began to sob. "Oh Ash Im Sorry I shouldn't have done this and slapped you, IM SORRY IM SORRY!" Dawn apologized over and over. Ash knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. "Its OK you re forgiven" said Ash smiling "So friends again?" asked Ash standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"No, Ash because of this i don't think we can be friends...i want you as my boyfriend"said Dawn. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and reached out and hugged him as tight as she could. "I love you" Dawn whispered in his ear

"I love you too Dawn!" said Ash pecking her on the lips.

"What! What is this there is no crying in Pokemon battles, I am disappointed in you Commander Berlitz you should be ashamed" yelled Brock

"My name is Dawn...Dawn Berlitz" Dawn replied

"That's it! Mars, Jupiter take these two to the cell" commanded Brock.

Dawn and Ash tried to make a run for it but Jupiter and Mars caught them and shoved them into the cell."What are you planning to do to us exactly?" demanded Ash.

"Oh i dunno Something!"said Jupiter laughing as she slammed the door shut behind her.

It was very dark almost pitch black in the cell, they couldn't see one another. "Ash where are You, Im so frightened"? cried Dawn scared reaching out trying to find Ash.

"It's Okay Dawn Im here" said Ash holding her against him to comfort her. "I'm Here" Ash said again swaying her gently and kissing her. "We'll be Okay" he said as they sat leaning against a wall as Ash continued hugging Dawn protectively. "I'll find a way to get us out, I will take care of you, there's no need to worry" Ash added.

They waited for a few minutes and then Ash decided to get into took both of Dawn's hands and said "Now Dawn whatever happens we still have each other Okay?"

"Okay" They leaned in to kiss but Mars opening the door interrupting and snatched them, tying them back to back and hung them over a fire with Mightyena surrounded.

"Oh boy they look hungry" cried Ash.

"Now when this timer goes off the rope will snap and you will fall into the fire and be Mightyena supper" said Cyrus.

"Dawn, I just want you to know despite all those mean things i ever done I always loved you even more than i would if i became a Pokemon master"said Ash holding her hand.

"Oh Ash I feel the same I love you too" said Dawn.

3...2...1...0 The clock ticked, the rope broke and Dawn & Ash started to fall in the fire..or not. They opened their eyes "A-Ash are we dead yet?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno"said Ash.

"No you're safe" said a voice, it was Brock. He pulled them to safety."Thanks Brocko" said Ash as they were in a group hug!

"Ash Thank you for what you said" said Dawn.

"Hey No Problem" said Ash as they hugged.

"Uhh Guys the buildings on Fire"cried Brock.

Dawn and Ash looked and saw flames everywhere. "Oh man youre right let's get out of here" cried Ash as they ran as fast as they could. They made it out in the nick of time as the building collapsed behind them.

"Everyone Alright?"Ash asked

"Yea" said Dawn

"How about you Brock?" asked Ash they turned and saw Brock was not with them. They turned around to see the building in a million pieces behind them. "NO!"cried Ash taking a step forward but Dawn stopped him taking him by the shoulder. He turned to her with tears in his eyes "I'm afraid we lost him Ash" Dawn cried as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Ash placed his hand on the back of her head stroking her hair as he began to cry hugging her, burying his face in her neck.

"GUYS!"yelled a voice

"Ash look" said Dawn. Ash turned to see Brock hanging to a Zubat in the air landing beside them.

"Brock!" they cried as they hugged. Everything was gonna be okay because True Love Conquers All.

THE END!


End file.
